


The Two Presents

by NemiMontoya



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: ”I almost forgot… I have one more birthday present for you.”





	The Two Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Those boys are so adorable, I wanted to try writing a little something about them. Hope you enjoy!

”Happy birthday, Eds!”

Richie shoved a small, clumsily wrapped package into Eddie’s hands, grinning widely. Eddie could tell right away what it was.

”Is that a…”

”Aye, ’tis the key to thy chastity belt. Guard it carefully, I fought three evil knights and a fire breathing dragon to retrieve it.”

Rolling his eyes, Eddie tore off the paper and pulled out what he knew he’d find inside - a mixtape.

”Spent a lot of time on it, hope you dig it. I think it’s all stuff you like,” Richie said, scraping his shoe on the ground.

Eddie looked through the track list written in Richie’s messy handwriting. It really was all his favorite music, and - he flushed - there were a lot of love songs on there. But then he spotted the last track, and his eyes snapped up to stare at Richie.

”It’s Raining Men?”

”Hallelujah!” Richie laughed. ”Come on, don’t pretend it’s not your favorite song. I caught you dancing to it in your room once, like this!” Richie started dancing around Eddie, shaking his hips.

”Quit it!” Eddie said, amused against his will.

”Aw, don’t be embarrassed! You’ve got some serious disco moves, it’s really fucking cute…”

Richie stopped dancing, cheeks reddening as if he’d said more than he meant to.

”Well…” Richie cleared his throat. ”I gotta go. See you later.”

”Yeah… see you later.”

Richie moved towards his bike, then stopped. Taking a deep breath, he turned back.

”I almost forgot… I have one more birthday present for you.”

Then he wrapped his arms around Eddie, leaned in and pressed his lips against Eddie’s. For a second Eddie stood frozen, and then he felt himself melt. Heart fluttering and toes tingling, Eddie tilted his head and met Richie’s kiss. He could feel the other boy’s lips trembling, like his own. Richie broke away for a moment and leaned his forehead against Eddie’s, taking a deep breath. Then he kissed him again, cupping Eddie’s cheek with his hand. Eddie slipped his own hand around the back of Richie’s neck to gently caress the skin there, something Richie seemed to enjoy as the kiss suddenly became firmer.

Then Richie pulled away.

”There,” he whispered. ”Now you have all my mouth germs.”

Grinning and blushing furiously, he made a dash for his bike.

”See you later at the movies, Eds!” he called out, pedaling away at full speed. Dazed, Eddie stared after him, then laughed as he saw how Richie in the distance pumped his fist in the air.

Later that night, Eddie met up with all the Losers. His mother had refused to let him invite them over for a birthday party, but she had at least allowed him to go out with them to the movies. Richie’s mouth twitched in an adorable smile when Eddie took the seat next to him, a smile that grew wider ten minutes into the movie when Eddie slipped his hand into his. He didn’t let go until the credits started rolling.

After the movie, when they had parted ways with the others, they walked home together as slowly as they possibly could, leading their bikes. When they reached Richie’s street, Eddie took a look around and, seeing no one around, he threw his arms around Richie and kissed him.

”I really liked my birthday presents,” he whispered against Richie’s lips. Then he jumped on his bike and hurried home, grinning like a fool.

He fell asleep that night with his Walkman next to his pillow, mixtape still playing.


End file.
